


Threshold

by webewritin



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, Pacifist Ending, Post-Game(s), Romance, Self-Discovery, Slow Burn, as chapters are posted the rating will change as well, or as slow as i can make it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webewritin/pseuds/webewritin
Summary: You, an ex-CyberLife employee, help Connor navigate personhood and what it means to him and yourself.





	Threshold

Connor reviewed the components in the storage crate, scanning and analysing them individually.

7 leg components: 2 left, 5 right, all functional.

2 arm components: Both left units functional.

18 optical units: 13 functional.

3 genital components: 3 functional

“Do you see something you like?” the familiar voice from behind prompted him to close the case and acknowledge them.

Analyzing….Name, Date of Birth, Height, Weight

It was difficult to get out of the habit of analysing others sometimes. It was a force of habit from his programming that never seemed to fully fade away even as he gained consciousness. Maybe it was his way of seeking information with his newfound perspective. He was no longer confined to retrieving data for a programmed task but rather out of his own curiosity.

“No...I was looking to see what progress you have made since my last visit” he said matter-of-factly, “ I know it has been difficult salvaging parts for repair after the massacred from the lockdown.”

Your smile thinned as your nodded stiffly, eyes barely concealing heavy regrets as they stayed focused on the crate, “Yeah…” your voice trailed off hollow before you met their eyes, “Honestly, the combined efforts of the community have been a godsend truly. I’m just so thankful I can be here to help after working for CyberLife…” you tried to sound optimistic but still managed to trail off again.

_________________________________

 

It has only been a little under a year since the android rights movement ended in Detroit but despite the best efforts of all involved true change would require time. A lot of time. 

To dismantle the very systems that allowed this oppression to come this far supported by governments across the world, a declaration and acknowledgement is just the beginning of a longer, more arduous process and fight that may take many more years to see results realized.

The Supreme Court was still currently in ligitations with CyberLife as a pending case was being built to document the many instances of human and android rights violations as well as shady and manipulative market tactics to manipulate the economy with undocumented and illicit lobbying with in power politicians and investors.

Due to this, all of CyberLife’s properties were entirely seized by law enforcement agencies for the most part including vital biocomponents that were still needed for the new population of people. Parts and supplies were being distributed sporadically and inconsistently through a new ration type system due to the decrease of production by the company due to the seizure and loss of workforce in general.

Lines to obtain those parts around the city and state were long tedious and usually ended with supplies running out within the hour. This increased the level of protests and dissent among the public.

With all these complexities, It proved more difficult for androids to get supplies let alone repair.

As a part of the engineering and development team with your speciality being in developing the social modules, you and many other of your coworkers were put under pressure by the governing bodies to take a plea deal, leave the company and surrender any benefits and safety nets you had, lest you be forced to testify in court and be held accountable for the actions of all.

You took the plea deal naturally and lost all access to your data, projects as well as the financial security of your job.

Even still, it was worth it to you.

The peace of mind to that you were no longer contributing to a greater evil that aimed to annihilate an entirely new species of people and any one who dared to stop them.

That you could use your knowledge and technical expertise to help those in need now and give safety and clarity where you could.

_________________________________

Hearing your name snapped you out of your haze, focusing back on the android...person in front of you tilting their head curiously, “Are you alright?”

“Yes, Connor I’m okay,” you nodded earnestly and gestured for them to sit on the examination table, “Has anything come up from your diagnostics since we last met?”

He hopped up on the table and shimmied out off his coat that he was really not required to wear anymore but it seemed to be another habit he was having difficulty kicking.

He laid his jacket neatly in his lap as he watched you go to your desk and grab your tablet, “all tests ran from 13 days ago to today have all come back clear with no anomalies logged.” he stated.

You looked over the results he had sent to you, swiping through the various reports and data flow sheets with quick precision. All operational data reflected his analysis except for the analyte recording his logistical deviancy.

There was an appointed threshold for all CyberLife units that was considered normal depending on the model. When building the logic engine to work with humans, it was natural for people to give orders that conflicted with the rules built within its engine.

People are stupid after all.

But selecting priority based on the tasks was a part of its selling points compared to other android companies in the market at the time.

AX models had thresholds of 4.1%

RK domestic models had thresholds of 5.6%

RK800 models...Connor had a threshold of 15.3%

He was a prototype after all,meant to aid in investigation, forensics, interrogation and all other elements to assist law enforcement agencies. The logistics engine built into the RK800 was more highly nuanced than any other previous iteration with a better prioritization task system. It was only naturally they would encounter more dire scenarios that would require more advance compartmentalization. 

Last time Connor was there, he was averaging around 24%-28% but in the past 42 hours it had peaked to 32% - 33.7%.

You recalled that jumps like this usually occurs during handling crisis scenario/events. 

When Connor saved Lieutenant Anderson from falling off the edge of the building during one of their pursuits, it peaked at around 54.1%.

“How are you feeling...mentally?” you asked, raising your eyes to him.

“I feel fine” he said without a beat but it was now your turn to tilt your head before laughing softly as you glanced over the flowsheet again, “I mean...in regards to your ‘awakening’”

Connor was intelligent before he became a deviant and still was but your wanted to know how he was processing being alive and conscious without pushing too hard. You wanted to nurture this curiosity about existence and life in general and ensure he could adjust and discover on his own terms. It would be unfair to do otherwise.

“Ah…” Connor’s eyes shifted down to your tablet as he took a pause before meeting your eyes again, “It has been interesting…” he drifted off while considering his works, “...difficult at times but you...Hank… and other androids have been very help during the process.” There was warmth in his voice which was only heightened by his small smile to you.

He appreciated all your interactions from now and back when you were one of the technicians that ran analysis after missions and developed his personality modules. He has very few memories from that time due to the nature of both of your jobs but he remembered appreciating the insightful conversions you both had. How genuine they felt.

The gratefulness in this tone with his softended gaze made your lip twitch with a smile as you averted your gaze back to the tablet, “I’m glad to hear that, Connor. Have there been some difficulties you’ve experienced lately that you wanted to discuss?”

His eyes drifted around from you as he seemed to consider your offer carefully, “...No..not at this time.”

Connor was a bad liar.

**Author's Note:**

> Second possible longer fic about Connor discovering his sexuality. I'll update tags and rating as I post chapters. Lemme know what you think !


End file.
